Tiny Voyeur, Big Slut!
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commissioned By: Anonymous. Rukia Kuchiki seeks out the Seireitei gossip queen Rangiku Matsumoto for some girly advice. What she didn't expect to find was said buxom blonde wrapped up naked with our favorite kitty cat.


In all of the Seireitei, there was one-person Rukia Kuchiki never had much trouble finding. Most Shinigami were nightmares to find unless on some kind of guard or cleaning detail, due to how busy they were and how fast most of them could move. However, even among the upper classes of the Shinigami themselves, one woman could be found in only a number of spots when she wasn't on missions, which made finding her exceptionally easy. Rukia was, of course, thinking about Squad 10 Fukutaicho, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Her laziness and love of expensive alcohol were just as well known as her skill on the battlefield. That being said, clocking her whereabouts was usually as easy as checking the bars in Seireitei or the Squad 10 Barracks where she would usually be in the Taicho's office nursing a hangover on the couch or avoiding her paperwork. With the latter being closer, Rukia had many a time, including today, made her way their first in order to search out the drunken Fukutaicho for whatever she was needed to see her for at any given time.

Today, Rukia sought her out for the simple reason she needed advice. Rangiku was a well-known beauty around Seireitei, with a propensity to flirt with many men and women and had apparently been part of many relationships. Women respected her due to these relationships usually being ended by Rangiku herself due to not meeting her standards, and men feared her due to these high standards alone, along with her almost divine looks. This had given Rangiku an almost official kind of status among Seireitei's women as the go-to women on relationship advice, a title Rangiku happily accepted as it gave her a chance to take in a boatload of juicy gossip.

With all this in mind, Rukia made her way to the squad 10 barracks, intent on having a chat with the Fukutaicho. She had been hesitant about going to see the woman at first, but she knew this matter wasn't something she could handle on her own, so she sought her out anyway. It didn't take long to make her way to the Squad 10 barracks, with her own Squad's barracks not being far away due to them being in numerical order from the middle of Seireitei outward. Shunpo certainly helped too. When she arrived, the guards on duty outside the barracks didn't bother her when they saw her Fukutaicho band on her arm.

Allowing herself through the front gates and towards the main building she passed Squad 10 members diligently practicing their skills during their free times, while others rested and socialized among themselves. She ignored them for the most part and made her way straight into the large, Edo era style building in the center of the squad barracks. Making her way through the barracks main building with memorized ease she made her way through the wooden halls and passageways until at the end of the hall she could see a door marked Taicho's office by a wooden plank on the front of it.

When she reached the end of the hall, she was about to knock on the door when she heard something from inside the room. It was muffled but almost sounded like some kind of moaning or groaning. Rukia smirked, thinking Rangiku was likely nursing a hangover and her Taicho, Toshiro, was likely less than happy about having to do her paperwork for her. Opening the door to enter she suddenly stopped, her eyes widening with shock as she walked into a very different sight than she was expecting.

There, on the couch just meters away from where Rukia was watching, Rangiku Matsumoto sat completely naked. Wrapped in the embrace of an equally naked dark-skinned woman of near enough equal beauty. The other woman was straddling her, her arms wrapped around Rangiku's shoulders as they two shamelessly made out with one another in a lewd display of debauchery the likes of which the prudish Rukia had never seen before. Rangiku was groping the other woman's breasts, drawing out delighted moans from her, each and every one ringing through Rukia's ear and sending shivers down her an unknown type of shiver down her spine.

Pausing their make-out session, the dark-skinned woman raised her head up to look upon the beautiful woman she held in her arms. Rukia's shock only deepened when she realized she was looking up Yoruichi Shihouin, someone she knew personally quite well. Yoruichi grinned down at Rangiku lightly running her fingers over the latter's, perfect unblemished skin. Both looked at each other with such lust, passion and even…affection? That was news to the young, relatively speaking, Shinigami, but it wasn't her place to judge. Not that she could of course, she was far too busy staring at the two aforementioned women with awe.

"Mmmmm," Yoruichi groaned lustfully, her thumb running over her lover's cheek. "I'm so glad you invited me here today Rangiku-Chan, I haven't been fucked in such a long time."

"That's such a shame Yoru-Chan, and here I was thinking you've have already put that bitch Soi-Fon back in her place by now. That being at your knees, licking your cunt like a good little slut," Rangiku replied with a grin, getting a hearty laugh in response.

"I had planned on it, but with all that's been going on I haven't gotten around to it yet. Not to mention I'm so proud of my little kitten, becoming a Taicho while I was gone." Rangiku giggled and nodded before nuzzling into the nape of her neck.

"Well don't let her revel in her achievement for too long, I want a taste of that bitch's cunt before the year is out." Yoruichi nodded, moaning in pleasure as she felt Rangiku's tongue run over the sensitive spot of her neck.

"I-I promise, next week I'll make sure my little kitten remembers her place, and together we'll take her." Rangiku raised her head from her lover's neck, grinning wide enough to show her satisfaction.

"Good girl, now enough talk. I want you."

With that said, Rangiku and Yoruichi continued their make-out session, still completely unaware of their little voyeur standing not that far aware. Rukia couldn't take her eyes away, the realization that Rangiku and Yoruichi had used Soi-Fon Taicho like a fuck toy in the past and were planning to do so again only paralyzing her all the more. Watching on, she could feel herself getting hot at the two beauties kissing in front of her, their tongues dancing around one another in a battle from dominance that neither seemed to be gaining any ground in. They were like forces of nature, and they were having an extremely natural effect on the young Kuchiki's loins.

And how could they not, both women were like goddesses. Yoruichi's lovely dark skin, toned body, exotic cat eyes and purple hair drew in even the most resilient of men. Her DD-Cup breasts, curvy figure and wide birthing hips made her into the fantasy out of many men's dreams. Rukia herself would never admit it, but Yoruichi had also been in her dreams before. The young noble girl always on her knees before the loving authority of the Goddess of Flash, always been put to good use by her mistress. Anything as mundane as massaging her long, toned legs to sucking on her lovely tits. She wouldn't admit this of course, but considering her situation she didn't need to, Rukia's body was reacting all on its own.

None of this is to leave out Rangiku of course. While Yoruichi was certainly goddess-like and the bane of many men and women's marital woes, Rangiku Matsumoto was on a whole other level, rivaled perhaps by only one human, Orihime Inoue and one Sternritter, Bambietta Basterbine. Plump lips, a perfect unblemished face, wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. A beauty mark sat under the right side of her mouth, giving her a look of sophisticated beauty that was hard to replicate without. Her body was almost a mirror of Yoruichi's. But for everything the Goddess of Flash had, Rangiku seemed to beat her out by just a little bit. A body that was slightly more toned, hips that were just a little wider, curves that were somewhat curvier and a bust that was easily three sizes bigger than her lover's. In many ways she was a white Yoruichi 2.0, making for what was surely an amazing sight when adding them together.

Watching the two of them go at it was truly amazing, and as they began to get even more intimate with one another, any thought of leaving or interrupting was thoroughly eradicated from the young Fukutaicho's mind. And so, she stood there, not making a sound as the two gorgeous women had their wicked way with one another. Without even realizing, the black-haired chibi slipped her hand into her robes, her fingers pinching at the nipple of her own modest breast in order ease the tension growing within her.

Seemingly oblivious to what was going on just outside the door, Rangiku continued to take control of the situation at hand. Her hands slipped over Yoruichi's breasts once again, squeezing at the two large orbs of flesh with practiced ease. The black woman's nipples were caught and squeezed between two of the other woman's knuckles, the pinching sensation sending shoots of pained pleasure through her. She purred at the feeling like a lioness being seduced by a worthy mate, the need to be mounted and put in her rightful place stirring with her as natural as any other feline instinct.

This instinct would only grow when Rangiku stopped kissing her and lowered her head towards Yoruichi's own luscious tits. Without hesitation, the blonde-haired bimbo buried herself between the two fleshy wonders and started to kiss, bite and suck along the skin. She eventually reached a nipple and clamped down on it harder than any two knuckles ever could. This, along with one hand manipulating the flesh of the other breast, brought Yoruichi to heights of pleasure she hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Oh shit," Yoruichi cried out breathlessly, biting her lips seductively as the sensations shot through her. "Rangiku-Chan, be gentle with me. It's been such a long time since someone's played with me this way."

"Hmmm?" Rangiku responded, her mouth still wrapped around her lover's breast. Taking herself off, she grinned and shook her head in defiance. "No way, I'm enjoying this way too much. You'll just have to get used to it little kitten."

"Rangiku-Chan, I'm serious I can-aahhhh!"

Whatever Yoruichi was going to say was cut off by Rangiku biting down on her nipple hard. Pain shot through the Goddess of Flash fast and hard, that pain quickly followed by orgasmic ecstasy as her pussy gushed at the sudden rush of pleasure shot through her. The cat woman whimpers as she looked down at her lover. She didn't dare say another word however. Yoruichi took the action for what it was, a declaration of dominance. Rangiku was not about to listen to Yoruichi's whining, and the older woman knew it. As such, as simply allowed herself to be played with.

Yoruichi's tits continued to be sucked, gasps and moans of pleasure leaving her almost constantly as Rangiku's free hands ran all over her body. They were seemingly everywhere at once, the Goddess of Flash's body lighting like a flame as she radiated with heat. She began to lose herself to the feeling, allowing herself to be taken by the obviously dominant woman in this situation.

Meanwhile, Rukia could not take it anymore. She had been pinching her nipples for a good five minutes, but it wasn't helping. Her cunt throbbed at the sight of the two women going at it, and she needed some kind of relief. Not being able to resist any longer, she snuck her hand under obi of her robes and with some work managed to wiggle her way into her underwear and began to play with her exposed cunt. Her breathing got heavier, and her eyes dilated as she rubbed circles around her sensitive clit, the young woman making an active effort not to moan out loud or draw attention to herself.

Back with the two lovers, Yoruichi gasped as she felt Rangiku's hand slip between her thighs. Her ring and index fingers curled up as her middle finger lightly penetrated the cat woman's folds, the top of the finger moving in a hooked motion once inside. Pumping her finger into the woman repeatedly while maintaining the aforementioned motion, Rangiku smirked as Yoruichi became putty in the blonde woman's hands. Moans and whimpers of submission escaped the black woman's mouth as she began to actively ride her lover's hand, the so-called 'little kitten' grinding against the invading finger with an enticing movement of her hips and large, grabbable ass.

"That's it," Rangiku whispered as Yoruichi rested her head against the blonde woman's own. "Ride me little kitten, please your mistress and show me how much you want me you little slut."

"I want you, oh by the soul king I want you," Yoruichi whimpered back breathlessly, her hips beginning to speed up as she felt her orgasm slowly begin to rear its head.

"Oh, baby your so sexy when you're desperate," Rangiku complimented. "Are you gonna cum for me baby? Does my little kitten want to cream herself all over my dainty little fingers?"

"I do, oh yes I do!" Yoruichi agreed compliantly, ready to say or do just about anything to get her release.

"Then ride me like you mean it slut!" Rangiku ordered, her voice full of loving authority.

The blonde bimbo sharply slapped her lover on the ass to emphasize her order, hard enough to leave a red hand print on her chocolate skin. Like the good kitten she was, Yoruichi instantly complied and began to ride Rangiku's finger even harder, her whimpers turning into moans and gasps of pleasure as the sensations increased tenfold. Rangiku made it all the worse by adding another finger to the mix, making the experience all the more intense for her lover. The fingers of Rangiku's other hand dug painfully into the skin of Yoruichi's waist, making the purple haired Shinigami grit her teeth because of the sensation mixing with the pleasure of being penetrated.

Soon, Yoruichi began to lose focus as she came close to reaching completion. Her moans turned into squeals and screams of ecstasy and delight, the sway of her hips becoming erratic and unfocused as she lost herself to the feelings shooting through her. Rangiku grinned, the thrust of her finger getting deep faster and harder, her thumb rubbing against the other woman's clit as she watched her lover become undone. With one final scream, Yoruichi lost herself. Yoruichi cunt tightened around the blonde woman's fingers as she creamed herself all over them, her high-pitched scream of utter agonizing lustfully satisfying the dominant nature that made Rangiku the lustful woman she was.

Outside, Rukia was now full on fingering herself as she watched one of the most beautiful women in soul society orgasm, the chocolate skinned woman's breasts on full display as her back arched. The young Shinigami couldn't help but want to suck her dark nipples, and maybe even lick out the taller woman's tight cunt. The fantasies running through her comparatively teenage mind all became too much and much like the object of her fantasies, she was quite suddenly overcome by her own orgasm. Shots of raw pleasure shot through her, here cunt positively pulsing as she felt herself gush in her panties, it taking all the self-control she had not to scream out in complete unadulterated bliss. Instead, she gritted her teeth as she willed herself to ride through her ejaculation with as little noise as possible.

Luckily, she managed to ride out her orgasm without anything more than some light breaths and grit teeth. Her face was positively red from the strain, but after taking a few moments to quietly catch her breath she quickly began to turn back to normal. Looking back inside the room, she saw that two were now resting against each other. Rangiku, still in her dominant role, was stroking her sub's hair comfortingly as if she were a child. Yoruichi was curled up against the other woman, a content smile on her face as she almost seemed to drift off to sleep against her lover. Realizing she was now not intruding on just intimacy but a private romantic moment, Rukia decided it was best she leave before she drew attention to herself.

"I'll just come back later," she whispered to herself, quickly turning to leave as she readjusted her robes.

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere."

Rukia's eyes widened when she heard a very familiar voice from behind her. She dared not look back as she felt the breath of someone on the nape of her neck that certainly hadn't been there even five seconds before. Before she could react however, the young Shinigami felt herself lifted from the ground as two long, strong arms wrapped themselves around her, preventing her escape. Rukia was lifted from the ground and pulled into the room she had previously been spying into. Within a mere moment, she was dumped unceremoniously on the sofa. Looking up, she met with the grinning face of Rangiku Matsumoto looking down on her, Yoruichi notable absent.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing outside Kuchiki-Chan?" Rangiku asked, her facial expression showing she was enjoying this entirely too much.

"I-I…well." Rukia scrambled for something to say, not wanting to get in trouble. "I was coming to talk you, but It sounded like you were busy so I…I…I decided to come back later!"

"Kuchiki-Chan, you have a great many talents. Lying, however, isn't one of them." Rukia knew she had been caught and looked down, a shameful blush across her face.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto-San," Rukia replied humbly. There were a dozen different reactions she was expecting from her fellow Fukutaicho. Laughter however, was not one of them.

"Don't worry Kuchiki-Chan, I'm not mad." Rangiku leaned in real close to the smaller woman, her cleavage hanging bare so much that it inevitably drew Rukia's gaze. "I actually think it was kind of hot, you perving on us like that. I hope we put on a good show because now you're gonna get the full experience."

"W-What do you mean?" Rukia asked, her voice shaking with anticipation and a little fear.

"What she means is…" the small Shinigami turned to fined Yoruichi in all her naked glory. "We're both gonna fuck you until you can't walk and make you into our submissive little sex pet."

Rukia would probably have been more shocked by this declaration if she hadn't been so distracted by the thick, eight-inch plastic strap-on fitted to the black goddess' pelvis. Seeing where the younger Shinigami's eyes were drawn to, Yoruichi merely smirked and moved herself towards her. She handed an identical strap-on to Rangiku, who promptly began to put it on. In the meantime, however, Yoruichi wanted to see what this young thing was made of. She stroked Rukia's hair affectionately, pressing the tip of her plastic appendage to the young woman's lips. It was clear she was hesitant, so Yoruichi decided to soothe her.

"It's okay to be afraid on your first time, I'll guide you through it. Just put my plastic cock in your slutty little mouth, and we'll go from there."

Not wanting to disobey Yoruichi's authoritative orders, the tone alone sending a shiver of anticipation own her spine, Rukia reluctantly slipped the tip of the dildo into her mouth. She licked and sucked at the appendage, slowly going deeper and deeper down onto it as she felt the grip on her head get tighter and tighter. For reasons unknown even to her, she began to lather the fake cock with her tongue. The dildo was covered into her spit within minutes, by which point she was being forced heavily to the base of the dildo. Eventually, Yoruichi took mercy on her and let her go, only for a now strapped up Rangiku to make her repeat the process all over again.

By the time she was done, her face was red, and she was out of breath. But despite herself, her panties were even wetter than when she entered the room despite having already cum once today. The young Shinigami looked up at the two goddesses that were now smirking down at her, laying herself bare for the two of them to use as they please. It wasn't quite kneeling at their feet begging to be used, but the subtle gesture was more than enough for the two experienced lovers to pick up on.

Wrapping her arms around the much smaller woman, Yoruichi lifted her from the sofa and held her in her arms. Rukia instinctively wrapped her legs around the bigger woman's waist so she didn't fall. Looking into her new-found lover's eyes, Rukia was all too aware of what she had in mind. It scared her for sure, but the little looks of affection given to her by the Goddess of Flash somehow made it all worth it.

"Don't worry pet, it'll all be fine. Are you ready?" Yoruichi asked, one arm holding the smaller woman up as she put the strap-on to her lover's sopping cunt.

"Y-Yes, do it," Rukia reluctantly answered, still unsure of giving herself to these women.

Yoruichi grinned and with one mighty thrust, pushed the dildo straight into Rukia's tiny pussy. The young woman screamed with both pain and delight at the intrusion, never having had something this big inside her before. Her arms wrapped tighter around the taller woman's shoulders as she rested her forehead on Yoruichi's own, allowing herself to be bounced up and down on the strap-on in a manner befitting a sex pet worthy of the two powerful doms. Rukia moaned, mulled and whimpered as her new handler took her for everything she was worth, being held up as she was violently fucked into oblivion.

"You like that you little bitch?!" Yoruichi growled out, like a cat asserting itself over its prey. "Go on, tell me you like me using you like a sex doll. I bet you've wanted this for a long time!"

"Yes! I love it, please use me more!" Rukia cried out, getting a satisfied purr in response from her lover.

"Good. Because if you liked that, you'll love this."

Rukia had no idea what Yoruichi was on about. Well, at least until she felt two fleshy orbs press into her back and lips meeting the nape of her neck. She moans out and leaned back, allowing herself to be held up between both Yoruichi and the now active Rangiku. She was so relaxing in fact, she was in no way stiff or clenched when another dildo was thrust quickly and harshly into her ass. Rukia screamed in what was for her, a previously unknown mix of pain and pleasure. The sensation of being ass fucked was new, but not entirely unpleasant and getting better by the second. This mixed with the renewed vigor put into the pussy pounding Rukia was getting from Yoruichi, made for a build up of pleasure that would soon reach a head.

"Take it, take this strap-on, you little nympho!" Rangiku screamed, pounding into the short woman's ass with a gusto she was rarely seen to have.

"Oh, by the Soul King, please keep fucking me! MAKE ME CUM!" Rukia cried in response.

"We're gonna make you squirt all over these cocks you little sow, so take…this…POUNDING!" Yoruichi roared, slamming the dildo into Rukia all the way to the base, matching Rangiku's equally violent thrusts.

"OH SHIT…I'M GONNA...I'M CUMMING!"

With an arched back and an unholy scream, Rukia released her juices all over Yoruichi's strap-on. The orgasm was hard and long lasting, her ecstasy at its height for several moments. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled lewdly, displaying her depraved pleasure quite plainly to her lovers. After quite some time, Rukia began to come down from her climax, her body giving out and sagging against the blonde bombshell behind her.

Smiling affectionately for the new member of their little collective, both women removed their toys from the young woman and placed her back down on the sofa. They removed their strap-on dildos while they waited for her to recover, and by the time they did so were sitting at her side with soft smiles on their faces. As she became aware of her surroundings, Rukia saw them both there and despite herself, smiled softly back at them. Despite her initial reluctance, she had loved every minute of her previous experience, and couldn't wait for next time.

"Are you okay, Rukia-Chan?" Yoruichi asked, stroking the girl's cheek in a calming manner.

"never better…Yoruichi-Sama."


End file.
